


Old and New

by Hawkscape



Series: Redtail Tales [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Spanish, Crying, Flirting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Someone from Redtail's past unexpectedly shows up and throws everyone for a loop. They now have to deal with Red's inexplicable multiple lives and what that means emotionally. Do people really get second chances like that?Sequel to 'Raining Nicks and Strangers'
Relationships: Courier/Raul Tejada
Series: Redtail Tales [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/399775
Kudos: 8





	Old and New

Redtail and Hancock were doing what they always did when they wanted to get some place: walking. The cowboy was doing what they normally did on long walks like this, being unaware of their surroundings and instead fiddling with their Pipboy, leaving Hancock to watch their six. It seemed like they were tinkering with the radio as he was able to catch snippets of songs and static. Red’s forehead was creased as they let out a small hum of dissatisfaction before leaving the radio on static. Hancocks raised a non-existent eyebrow. “Something up?”

The cowboy scratched their head under their hat before replying. “Mm...I can't hear Kent’s radio station.”

The mayor cocked his head. “But we’re not that far from Goodneighbour.”

Red nodded. “Exactly. Maybe we should stop by just to make sure everything's okay?”

He wanted to argue that it was probably nothing to worry about but given the fact that the last time Kent had gone off the air it was because he had been kidnaped, he could understand their anxiety. Putting a hand on their shoulder he tried to calm them. “His radio probably just blew a gasket. Maybe he needs a really specific, one-of-a-kind part that only you can get by going through some convoluted quest? You love doing that.”

An appraising hum rose from their lips “I do. I do love doing that.”

Hancock let go of their shoulder and shrugged. “And besides, if something is up, he’s got the Silver Shroud watching his back.”

The cowboy was slightly flustered and motioned wildly, long having stopped walking at this point. “It has really high damage resistance! Kent should start selling armored casual clothing, he’d make a killing...” They trailed off.

The ghoul laughed. “Hey, I got no place criticizing fashion decisions.” He motioned at himself. “I just meant that even if something is wrong, we’ll deal with it like always.”

Red groaned. “I’d rather not, though.”

Hancock shrugged and smiled at their frankness. “Yeah, well, when has that ever mattered.”

The cowboy snorted before looking into the middle distance. “I wonder if Kent ever modified any other clothes. Is his suit actually bulletproof? That would be such a pulp thing to do.”

The mayor cocked his hips. “Who do you think modified my coat?”

Red looked shocked. “Your coat’s modified?”

He got a lopsided look on his face. “No Red, this coat that is from several hundred years ago has just not fallen apart because of patriotic magic even as I regularly get shot at and hide in the dirt.”

They shoved him playfully. “Shut up.”

Hancock continued. “You think I would wear nothing but cloth while fighting as long as it looked cool?” They stood in silence for a second before they both busted out laughing. “I totally would, but I don't have to, is the point.”

Red scratched at their check slightly. “I’ve done it...many times actually.”

The mayor smirked. “Why do I get the impression you would do it again if you found the right outfit?”

They readjusted their hat. “I make no promises.”

Hancock snorted again and was happy that they were able to take their friends' minds off of worrying about Kent for a while as they continued to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They came into town when the sun was setting and bathing the town in an eye blinding glow. Luckily, Red always wore sunglasses. Even indoors. And at night. But that's not important right now. The cowboy strutted up to KLE-0 and gave the bot their best dashing grin. “Evening KLE-0, how's my favorite weapons dealer?”

The bots optics shuttered and she replied in her usual monotone. “Better now that you're here, killer.”

Red knew it was baseless flattery to get them to buy more guns, but their smile widened as they liked to think KLE-0 liked them more than the average gunrunner that frequented her shop. “Guess it's your lucky day. I might have some mini nukes I could spare for a reasonable price.”

“Oh, will the wonders never cease?” Responded the bot non-enthusiastically. Red searched through their heavy pack and set some of the volatile weaponry on the rickety countertop. The bot picked them up to examine them and put a bag of caps on the counter as trade. Red picked it up smoothly.

“Thank you kindly Missus, but I was wondering…” They put some caps back on the counter. “Hear anything lately?”

KLE-0 scooped the excess caps back up without missing a beat. “Farenheight’s putting the fear of god into anyone that needs it while the mayors away, Daisy just got in a new shipment of junk, your specialty, and there's been one or two ruffians trying to bust down the door but it turns out that's a great recipe for getting dead, like always.”

Red slung their pack back over their shoulder and leaned on the counter slightly more. “Aw, you remembered I like junk. You do care.” They cocked their head. “You hear anything about Kent?”

KLE-0’s eyes seemed to look exasperated. “His radio has been on the fritz for a while and it’s overpowering all the other stations nearby with static. I’d rather have the Silver Shroud shows back at this point. Thankfully, he's finally got someone in to look at it today.”

Red’s eyes lit up underneath their shades. “You’re a peach, KLE.” They blew her a kiss as they walked away back to where Hancock was waiting nearby.

The bot adjusted her stance and made a small hand motion. “Anytime you got caps, Killer.”

Hancock’s smile got crooked as he hunched over into Red’s space as they walked towards the Memory Den. “When are you gonna stop romanticly propositioning my resident killer robot?”

Red stood up straighter and put their hand on their chest. “When they respond in a concrete way one way or the other.”  
The exasperated ghoul shook his head good naturedly. “If I didn't know you, I would think you were kidding.”

“And I'm getting closer! She remembered I like junk. Remember when she wouldn't say more than a sentence to me per visit? I’m making progress.” Hancock could tell their eyes were sparkling under their sunglasses.

He muttered under his breath. “I think your interest in junk is fairly obvious to all involved.”

Red scoffed in fake shock and horror. “How- uh! Gah! How could you think? That I wouldn't want to ALSO take that killer robot out on a romantic candle lit date? Small minded.”

Hancock was going to continue in an equally sarcastic manner, but they were at the Memory Den already. The cowboy made sure that no one was in the pods before making a boisterous entrance. “Hey honey, I’m home!” 

Irma looked up from where she was reading a copy of Publick Occurrences and gave one of her smiles that was less fake than real and for that, Red felt proud. “Hey Darling, your honey’s actually in the sideroom nagging a mechanic half to death about his radio setup.”

Red walked up to her and kissed her hand with their other hand to their chest. “You’re a classy lady Irma, don't sell yourself short in my heart.”

They looked over their glasses to give a small wink that had Irma giving a returning bat of her eyelids. “Oh, I suppose you're forgiven for now, you cad.” 

The charmer bowed and backed away. “My heart continues to beat another day only due to your kindness.” 

Irma shook her head fondly and went back to her magazine. “Do you ever turn it off, you ham?”

Tipping their hat, they backed up. “Gosh, I hope not.” They then turned to make their way to Kent’s room. They could hear Kent rambling frantically while a slower more calm voice sometimes drawled in response. They couldn't make out what was being said, but Red assumed the calmer one was the radio mechanic they had heard about. They opted to maybe not burst into the room lest they cause the poor guy to start and mess up something with the delicate inner workings of Kent’s setup. Red walked into the room and Hancock followed. “Hey Kent, heard you wer-”

Immediately when they saw inside the room they froze and cut themself off with a small choking noise. The mayor was startled by how fast and startling the change was. All the color had left their face at once.

Hancock started himself at the change. “Whoa Red, what's up?” He looked inside the room. It was just Kent and some other ghoul who was currently arm deep in some large machine of Kents. “Red…?”

Kent noticed their favorite superhero and turned away from his radio setup, giving the mechanic some peace at last. “Oh, hello Red.” Even in Kent’s obliviousness, he was able to sense the sudden tension. “Are you okay?” 

Before Red could answer the mechanic extracted themself from the machine and turned to Kent, having tried to pointedly ignore anything the man was saying for the past hour. He was an elderly ghoul with a small mustache “Okay, that should solve the problem. Turn it on and see if anything else is wrong, Bo-” His accented words stopped abruptly as he noticed Red out of the corner of his eye and turned his head sharply. He froze similar to Red. “...Boss?”

At being addressed Red took a step back, shaking slightly, seeming about to back themselves into a corner, all previous bravado and suaveness gone. Hancock tried to subtly put himself between the two of them. He questioned the word. “Boss?”

Red was muttering to themselves, but it was slowly getting more audible. “Non-ononono nono- Left you in the Mojave. It’s not- It’s been- Never see you again. Didn't tell. Didn’t tell, but, but, nononono…” They were shaking more severely now as Hancock tried to step forward but Red flinched back and he stopped. All three ghouls in the room where concerned as they had never seen the cowboy act like this. Red suddenly lurched forward as if they were on a rickety ship. Speaking with a cracked voice. “I-I-I will be right back. Don’t...don’t go anywhere.” They seemed to be speaking directly to the mechanic. “Please don't leave. I-I will be right back. I’m sorry.” With that they pushed past Hancock and ran out of the Memory Den.

Hancock took a few steps to try and follow them. “Red, hold-!”

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He learned to see it was the elderly mexican ghoul who seemed to be the cause of all this. “I think maybe you should just let them go for now.”  
Hancock sneered and bucked the hand off before spinning around to face the other man. “Who the fuck are you that you can tell me about my partner? What did you do to them?” The smaller ghoul pointed accusingly at the taller man while Kent receded into the background.

The older ghoul didn't seem phased by Hancocks spitfire words. “My name’s Raul and I used to be their partner too.” Hancock wasn't satisfied with that answer. He had seen all of Red's other partners around the various settlements and he'd never seen this wrench bozo. “They’ll probably explain more when they get back. If their penchant for talking is anything like it used to be.” The older ghoul began to walk out of the room.

Hancock followed him and tried to stop him. “Where are you going? Red told you to stay here.”

Raul deadpanned. “I've been bent over in that guy's radio for the past hour and my knees aren't what they used to be, but if you want to make an old man's legs give out, feel free.” Hancock grumbled but didn't say anything else as Raul took a seat in one of the non-electronic chairs in the main hall where Irma was standing and looking concerned.

“What’s going on? Red just ran out like a bat outta hell.” Hancock looked at Raul, Raul looked at the door with no expression.

Hancock grimaced. “I’ll keep you posted.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red knew all the nooks and crannies in Goodneighbour like the back of their hand from their time as the Silver Shroud, making it easy to make a b-line for the most secluded one as quickly as possible. They slammed their back against the wall, breathing heavily and heart racing as they tried to figure out what to do next. Raul was alive and was here. They hoped he had been alive all this time, but they hadn't known. He was here. How many times had Red wished they could see him again and now he was here and they couldn't do anything, but run away in panic? This had never happened before. They'd never had someone recognise them from a past life before. It had been a close call with MacCready, but he was too young to really remember. Same with Maxon. But Raul remembered everything. Probably even remembered how they had died. Would he even want to see them again? Would he think they replaced him? They took their glasses off and slid down the wall, hyperventilating. Their vision was blurring as they couldn't stop themselves from shaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick went to Goodneighbor frequently even without accompanying Red. It was the go-to place for kids and spouses running away from home. He didn't always bring them back, as most of them ran away for a reason and most of the time it was a good one. It was a case by case basis, but he still had to look. The lady who had run away this time didn't seem all that keen on going back and he wasn't going to force her. She hasn't been kidnaped by raiders so it was none of his business what she got up to. He’d tell the husband he couldn't find her or that she was long gone or any number of other excuses he’d used over the years. Sometimes he wished people would just talk to each other about this sort of thing, but then he'd be out of a job. He was stashing his journal he'd been taking notes on the case in his pocket when he had a passing thought about going to visit Hancock. He then remembered that the mayor was off galavanting with Red last he checked.

The robot detective was making his way back to the town’s entrance when he saw the aforementioned cowboy slam open the doors of the Memory Den and run like something was chasing them into the maze of tightly packed buildings that made up the city, narrowly missing several pedestrians on the way. He waited for a couple moments, making sure nothing was actually chasing them, before he decided to follow. Hancock wasn't with them and they almost never traveled without a companion of some kind. Something was definitely wrong. He had seen plenty of people have adverse reactions to using the memory pods, but even when they had both dove into Kellogs memories, Red hadn't reacted anything like that. Whatever had happened must have been serious. He picked up his pace to follow them before they completely got out of his sight. They ducked in and out of alleys until finally stopping at a dead end. Nick knew it was a dead end so he slowed his pace. He could hear their heavy breathing and it sounded wet, like they were crying and hyperventilating. He wanted to comfort them immediately, but rounded the corner slowly so as to not spook them.

He had seen Red cry and he’d seen Red run, but never like this. They looked broken. Like a knot that was wrapped too tight. They were gritting their teeth, hands covering their eyes in what seemed to be an attempt to stop anymore tears from coming out. The other hand gripped their arm in what seemed to be a painful death grip. Had someone died?

He knelt down slowly next to them and put a hand on their shoulder. “Red?”

They started and looked at him as if about to spring up and run away again. Their mismatched eyes shaking and darting everywhere before realising it was him. “N-Nick?”

Red finally let out a sob before grabbing onto his coat and pulling him closer to cry into it. Nick thought that couldn't have been comfortable but it didn't seem like the time to bring that up. He put a hand on their back reassuringly without saying anything, waiting for them to calm down. After a minute or so they still seemed distressed, but their want to talk won out. “W-what are you doing-ng here?”

Nick shrugged. “Some lady got lost and the husband wanted me to find her. She doesn't want to be found so I was just about to go back to deliver the news when I saw you hoofing it. What happened?”

Red gripped his coat tighter trying to find the right words to say. “Remember when I lost my arm? What I told you about...what happens whenever I die?” Nick nodded. “I-...someone from one of my past lives is here. In town.”

Nick stilled and tried to process this. “Did they recognise you? Where they the ones that-?”

Red jumped to their defense. “God no! He was one of my old partners. I thought that he…” They sighed. “I don't really remember the beginning or ends of my lives very well. If it's something in the middle, it's mostly okay, but if it's before I realise who I am or near my death it's all a blur.”

Nick nodded in understanding. “So you couldn't remember if when you died maybe he died with you.” Red nodded. 

“And I...I loved him Nick . I really loved him. I still do I guess, but I can't...remember if I told him before I died. I know it seems like I chase after anyone who gives me the time of day but I really did love him. And he's part of the reason I act like that. So I’ll never have that uncertainty again.” 

Nick had never known Red to be shy about declaring their undying love for someone but he supposed they must have been different in past lives. He hummed. “Does he know about your...condition?”

Red loosened their grip on Nick's coat, calming down slightly. “I told him, but I’m not sure how much he believed me.” 

Nick stood them both up slowly. “How do you want to play this? Do you need me to cause a distraction while you sneak out or back up while you talk to him? It's your game plan.”

Red let go completely and took a deep and shaky breath, wiping their eyes one final time before putting their glasses back on. They were still shaking slightly but that would dissipate with time. “Hancock’s waiting with him in the Memory Den.” 

Nick's eyebrow rose. “Does Hancock know about…?” Red shook their head. “Ah.”

Red took another deep breath that sounded more like a sigh as they adjusted their clothes and started to walk back towards the Memory Den. “I’ll figure it out like I always do. Come on Nick, I think you and him would get along great.”

Nick didn't know how to feel about that, but he would soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hancock was pacing now and would have gone after his partner a long time ago if he wasn't sure this guy would book it the first chance he got. He was about to try and interrogate the guy again when the doors to the den opened and Red and Nick walked through. “Red! Nick?” He was glad that his partner was back, but where had the clockwork dick come from? Raul stood up and kept a neutral expression as Red said nothing as they walked up to him without acknowledging anyone else.

“Raul.” Their face was unreadable as they looked up to the jumpsuited ghoul.

The ghoul's face pulled into a smirk. “Head wound must be doing better Boss, you actually remembered my name this time.”

Red’s stone cold expression crumbled as they started to laugh and they suddenly latched onto the taller ghoul in a bone crushing hug. The mechanic's face also morphed into a more genuine smile as he laughed as well and stumbled back slightly. “Whoa there boss, I'm still as brittle as before, careful you don't break something.” Red sagged against him as he hugged back. Nick smiled slightly. Hancock was confused. Irma flipped through her magazin,e confident that she wouldn't have to threaten anyone's life today. Kent peeked out from his room to make sure Red was okay before blushing slightly and retreating back inside to his newly fixed radio set.

Hancock frowned, feeling like he was missing something. “I hate to break up this touching moment, but can you maybe explain what's going on. Why’d you bolt like that?”

Red released Raul but still kept their arm on his back. “Maybe we should move this to the Statehouse?”

Everyone nodded and they all filed out of the Memory Den and to the Statehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red leaned back on the couch they were sitting on as they finished their explanation. “And that's basically it. You can believe me or not.”

Hancock looked more sober than usual but Red could see him fiddling with a jet canister on the opposite couch as if wondering whether drugs would help or hurt this explanation. “So…” He gave one last look at the canister and threw it on the table in front of him. “Nick, you knew about this?”

Nick spoke for the first time since Red started their explanation. “Yeah. It wasn't by choice, it was an - ah - special circumstance.”

Hancocks face scrunched. “How long ago?”

Nick fiddled with the cigarette in his hand and turned to Red. “Did you tell him about what happened?”

Red hemmed and hawed. “Uhhh, a few months ago? We had an incident with a deathclaw, I lost an arm, Nick got knocked unconscious, then the mysterious stranger showed up, and I had to explain how I knew him and a lot of inconsistencies in things I had told Nick previously...”

Raul spoke for the first time since they moved to the state house. “That pendejo is still around?”

Red turned to him. “I dont get why you guys don't like him. He’s saved my hide and yours more times than I can count.”

Nick didn't even look at Red. “He’s cocky, he always thinks he's the smartest guy in the room…”

Raul continued in a similar manner. “He never takes anything seriously, he's trigger happy…”

Red put their hands out in a placating gesture. “Okay, I get it, he's a huge dick.”

Hancock was getting the impression he wasn't being told something again. “The Mysterious Stranger? That guy who just shows up sometimes to shoot things and then just disappears? You know that guy?”

The cowboy fidgeted with their hands. “Yeaaah, he's kind of in a similar position to me only instead of reincarnating he just never dies in the first place.”

Hancock raised an eyebrow. “So he just stalks you waiting to jump to your rescue. Not all the time, just whenever he feels like it? Knew that guy was bad news.”

Red rolled their eyes. “Well, I don't think he's following me around all the time. I’m not exactly subtle when I go places. He could just be following me around some of the time.” They all looked at Red like that wasn't a much better argument. The cowboy screwed up their face. “I can't really tell them to stop at this point.”

They all wanted to say that, yes they could, but then Hancock jumped in again. “Okay, but...correct me if I'm wrong. Wouldn't that mean that at some points there would be multiples of you alive at one time. Since you’re prewar and were alive in cold storage for all those years. Not to mention the fact that that would mean at one point in time your consciousness would have had to go back in time at some point.”

They all looked at Red for explanation. The cowboy fidgeted in their seat. “Yaaaaaaaah I don't know...about that. You’re right, but I don't know why so...can't help you there.”

Hancock turned his attention to Raul. “And you’re from one of their past lives?” Raul nodded. “Which one?”

Red jumped in. “Uuuuuuuh, the last one. The one right before this one.”

Hancock leaned forward. “And how long ago was that?”

Red tried to count on their fingers. “Well, right now it's 2288 and the battle of Hoover Dam was around around 2281 so...7 or 8 years?”

Raul’s eyes widened. “I take back what I said about the head injury. You only remember up to Hoover Dam?”

Red frowned and put down their hands. “Maybe a little past that but...yeah it gets fuzzy before I remember my past lives and right before I die. I can't remember how I’ve died in most of my lives. I don't know if it's something built in with the powers or if it’s just my mind blocking out something that's probably really traumatising.”

Raul turned to not look at them and was quiet. Hancock tried to break the tension. “Is he the first person besides the Stranger that's crossed lives like this?”

There was no point in hiding anything anymore. “No, but he's the first person that’s remembered me. I met MacCready before. Maxon too. They were both kids at the time though and most likely don't remember me too well.”

Hancock was shocked. “MacCready? And Maxon? Of all people it was them?”

Red held up their hands. “I didn't do it on purpose.” They leaned back and finally seemed to sag as all these secrets they have been keeping so long were finally being told. “I try to do as clean of a break as I can whenever I reset. There are times when I want to make some excuse to go back and revisit my old lifes. My old friends but…” They gripped their arms tightly. “I know at this point it can only lead to more sadness. If I never know, I can pretend that everyone is still probably alive and okay and my actions didn’t kill them somehow. Sometimes I wish I could forget but I...can't...I’ve tried.” They all suddenly realised why Red so frequently fell into drugs and alcohol. The cowboy signed before closing their eyes and tilting their head back. “I just try to move on because I know I have to but...when I saw Raul…” They opened their eyes and sat up straight again, side eyeing Raul, but not looking directly at him. “I’m sorry for reacting the way I did when I saw you. I had made peace with the fact that I would never get to see anyone from my past lives like again but the possibility that I could threw me for a loop.”

Raul put his hand on their shoulder. “Everyone deals with the past differently. You just have to be a little more creative than most.”

Red smiled sadly before turning to Hancock, who was taking in the scene before him and still trying to process everything. “Okay. I believe you. Really, I believed you from nearly the beginning but I didn't want to look like an idiot if this was all some kind of joke. Sorry if I stressed you out by grilling you.” He rubbed his head. “And I don't hold it against you for not telling me. I usually hate the ‘you'd never believe me’ excuse but, I can see it was warranted here.” He stood up and cracked his neck. “You had me a little scared there when you just booked it, but you seem calmer now so I think maybe we should go get a drink.”

Red was about to speak up, but Nick stood up as well and cut in. “I think Raul and Red have some catching up to do so maybe let’s meet up with them later.” 

Hancock hesitated a second looking from Red to Raul warrily. “You sure?” Red nodded and their eyes flickered to Raul for a second. The mayor shrugged. “Be safe you crazy kids. Look me up when you're ready to head out again.” With that he left through the double doors.  
Nick turned to Red who smiled softly in thanks. “If you need anything just yell.” He turned to Raul and held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Raul was a little surprised at the handshake but took it anyway. “Same to you Mister Valentine.”

With that Nick tipped his hat and left, shutting the door with a thunk, leaving the two old friends alone in crushing silence. Red let out a shaky breath and turned back to Raul. “Sooo…” They shook their head. “Ugh…I don't know where to start.”

Raul shrugged. “Could start from the end.”

Red flinched at the bluntness even if it how they would have addressed the situation. “Did you bury me in Nipton?”

He nodded. “Seemed a shame to waste a perfectly good grave. I don’t have the knees for digging anyway.” Red smiled at the old wit they missed so much. “We buried you with the chip. Thought it was as safe a place as any for it.”

The reincarnation snorted. “Pry it from my cold dead hands Mister House.” They got solemn again. “What happened to everyone?”

The handyman frowned. “You said you didn't want to know.”

Red leaned back and closed their eyes again. “I don't. But I have to.”

He shrugged. “Veronica, Sharon, and Boone all went into business together being hired guns. Gannon’s still doing his doctor thing and I think E-DE’s helping him. Rex somehow had puppies and a few of us took them. Last I saw Lily, she was traveling around teaching any settlement she could find how to grow food properly. I decided to wander around picking up mechanic work where I could. Can’t pretend it didn't cross my mind that I might run into you again but it had only been a few years and you said that the times between your life's vary a lot so I figured I would have to wait at least a few more years for it to happen. The colonial guy said you were pre-war this time?”

Red felt a weight lift off their shoulders at the fact that all of their friends were okay. Their eyes watered slightly but they didn't want to start crying again so they just wiped it away quickly and responded shakily. “Y-yeah. The beginning’s fuzzy, like I said, but I was prewar and got frozen in a vault until a year or two ago.” They reached out and punched Raul’s arm. “Finally as old as you old man. Can't use that excuses on me anymore.”

Raul smirked. “Guess we're both washed up now.”

Red hit him again softly and laughed softly before staring off into space. “I’m glad everyone else is okay, but how are you?”

The mechanic shrugged. “Same as always.”

They leaned forward. “I mean it Raul. You’re…” They snapped their mouth shut. “You’re the one I wanted to go see the most when I woke up here. Not being able to remember if you were okay or if you died when I did or if I-” They cut themselves off again with a sharp intake of breath. They squared their shoulders to more fully look at Raul. They were sick of beating around the bush anymore, that's what got them into this in the first place. “Did I ever tell you that I was-”

Raul cut them off. “Madly in love with me? A couple times.”

Reds face burned as they stalled for a few moments before hitting Raul furiously again, but without any force. “You dick! Why didn't you tell me?”

Raul caught their hands to stop the onslaught of half hearted hits. “Because you don't remember it and it was a lifetime ago for you. I can't expect you to still feel that way especially with...your new friends.”

They blinked in surprise, wanting to refute everything. “What, Nick and Hancock?”

Raul tilted his head. “You have to admit you have a type.”

Red scoffed. “What type is that?”

Letting go of their arms, he answered. “Freaks in funny costumes.”

Red was about to refute them but stalled. “...Well that's not...the only factor.” They were blushing again as Raul smiled sem- sadly. Red couldn’t have that “But I still love you Raul. I love a lot of people, but you-...but I also love you.” They leaned forward and put their head on his shoulder. They had forgotten what Raul felt like. Their body seemed to remember though and instantly relaxed. 

Raul started and tried to hold them up by their arms. “You okay Boss?”

Sliding their arms around his waist to bring him closer, Red spoke into his chest. “I missed you so much.”

The ghoul softened and smiled, wrapping his arms around them as well. “You too...Red.”

After a few minutes of comfort Red turned their head to talk to the air once again. “I dreamed about you, you know? I would dream of silly things like just sitting with you or holding you like this. But then something would happen and you would die or disappear and I would just know it would be my fault. I never-...that doesn't happen with other people I left behind. Most likely because I could remember how I left my relationships with them, but with you I couldn't remember if I ever acted or if I just...kept silent.”

Raul kept silent himself for a while before responding. “You weren't as subtle as you tried to be. I just ignored it because I knew you could find better, and you did, but still...had a torch for me somehow. When you finally told me officially you were anything but subtle about it. You uh...lit up the Lucky 38 to tell me.” 

Red snorted into their chest. “Sounds like something I would do.” They got quiet again. “Are you going to be staying? I won't make you, it's been years for you too, so I'm not going to hold you to anything.” Their words said one thing, but they held Raul tighter when they said it.

“Like I said, I’ve just been wandering so it's not like I have anything waiting for me at home. I’ve been staying in the hotel near here recently. I assume you've already worked your magic and somehow bought houses in the three biggest settlements around that you’re going to force me to stay at?” 

Red snorted and leaned back so that they could look him in the face. “Even better than that, I built a few settlements of my own.”

The ghoul didn't even seem surprised. “It was bound to happen sometimes. You become mad with corrupt power yet?”

The apparent land baron nodded and deadpanned. “Oh, of course. No one will escape my reach. Soon the entire Commonwealth will be under my rule.” They couldn't keep a straight face for long and started laughing before burying their face back into his shoulder. They let out a contented sigh and spoke quietly. “I missed you so much.”

Raul set his head on top of theirs and relaxed for probably the first time in years. “You too, Red.”

Red softly spoke. “Hey Raul.” He hummed in question. “Tay ahmo” 

He smiled. “Amazing. An entire new set of vocal cords and you still have horrible pronunciation.”

Red gasped in mock shock. “How dare you.”

He kissed the top of their head. “Yo también te quiero.”

Red shut up and they both enjoyed the closeness they had longed for for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me!  
> Feel free to message me!  
> I also make drawings and animations!  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
